


We can be mad together.

by Petra1999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Movie(s), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra1999/pseuds/Petra1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tells Luna that he's mad for her. (Post-Battle of Hogwarts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can be mad together.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr: http://andereszeug.tumblr.com/post/127076610120

It had been a few hours since the battle ended. Many families had already travelled home, the teachers were busy reparing the worst damage Hogwarts had to deal with. The Weasleys huddled together and disapparated, soon after that Hermoine hugged her friends goodbye and stuttered something about Australia.  
  Neville was sitting in the Great Hall again, after getting a bit medical help for the wound on his forehead. He knew that his grandmother was waiting for him at home, but he couldn't leave just yet. He saw Harry on the other side of the hall and waved. The young hero came walking towards him slowly. He seemed really exhausted.  
  "How're you doing, Neville?" He asked once he was close enough.  
  "I'm fine." Neville grinned. "I'm so glad it's over." He sighed in relief, and glanced at the sword of Gryffindor which was still lying next to him.  
Harry didn't reply, but after a while he said "You can be proud of yourself, Neville. You stood up against Voldemort. Not many people have the courage to do that."  
  Neville felt his face gaining color. "Oh, I just... I thought you were dead and everyone seemed like they wanted to give up, I couldn't bear it."  
  "Thank you, you acted like a real Gryffindor." Harry pulled him into a tight hug. When they seperated again, Neville asked "Where should I put the sword?"  
  "Leave it. It's nowhere safer than in Hogwarts. I will tell someone to put it in the headmaster's study for you, alright?"  
  "Yeah, that's where it belongs." Neville smiled. "Thank you Harry."  
The boy just smiled back. "Did you talk to Luna yet?" He changed the topic.  
Neville felt something in his stomach when he heard the name. "No. I mean yes, but I didn't- You know." He blushed hardly.  
  "I just saw her sitting alone on the steps out there. You might want to join her." And with these words, Harry turned around and walked towards a group of Ministry wizards.  
After a few minutes of thinking, Neville finally stood up and left the Great Hall, and immediatley saw the beautiful blonde girl sitting on the bottom-most step on the staircase. As he walked up to her, she moved her gaze away from her hands to him.  
  "Hello." She greeted him with her usual dreamy voice.  
  "Hi." Neville suddenly forgot the plan he was working out a minute ago. "Can I sit here?" he asked.  
  "Naturally." Luna replied. She had a few bloodstains on her clothing, and her hair was messy, but otherwise she seemed alright.  
Neville swallowed and held his breath before he finally said "You look amazing." As soon as he had said it, he felt blood rushing towards his face and quickly buried it in his hands. "Sorry, I just meant-" he mumbled when Luna interrupted him.  
  "Thank you. You look..." There was a short pause. "... truely heroic." she finished her sentence.  
The emberassed boy looked up and met the girl's eyes. He was still processing what he just heard. "T-Thank you." he stuttered, and Luna smiled encouraginly.  
  "There was something you wanted to tell me in the Great Hall earlier, but we got interrupted." She reminded him.  
  "Oh, yes." Neville felt himself shake more than when he had confronted Voldemort. He tried to say something, but no words came out.  
  "Are you alright?" Luna asked, nodding towards his shaking hands. They boy quickly moved them out of sight and sat on them, while trying to breath slowly. After a quick glance around the entrance hall, he looked up to meet the girl's eyes.  
  "I'm mad for you." He said before he could stop himself. A smile appeared on Luna's face, and Neville - noticing how he hadn't breathed - inhaled relieved; She wasn't angry.  
  "I like mad." Luna simply said without breaking eye contact, and moved closer. "I'm mad, too, you know? We can be mad together."  
Neville felt his whole body shake in relief, and couldn't stop grinning. When Luna grinned back, he began to laugh, and he couldn't stop laughing. He felt his eyes tear up, but he didn't care about it, because Luna - the most precious and clever girl in the world - sat here, laughing with him. After a few moments he felt the urge to move, to do something, and he stood up and grabbed Luna, picked her up, held her high, and whirled around through the entrance hall. He could see Luna spread her arms and still laughing, so he picked up on pace and only stopped spinning around when he got too dizzy to continue. He put her down and closed his eyes to regain his balance, and felt her body fall into his arms. They hugged till they could stand still again and finally stopped laughing, but Neville's grin didn't fade away.  
  "I love you, Luna." He said, not afraid to tell her anymore. She shuffeled in his grip and stared up to him.  
  "I think I love you too, Neville Longbottom." Rarely Neville had heard her this shy.  
At her words, the boy tightened his grip around Luna, and felt happier than he ever did before. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair, her skin, and enjoyed the closeness of the moment till he heard steps.  
Neville opened his eyes and let go of Luna to turn around just to see Harry looking at them with a satisfied expression on his face. Without thinking, he ran towards his friend and threw himself into his arms.  
  "She likes me, Harry! She likes me! Luna Lovegood likes me!" Neville excalimed gleefully. He let go of Harry again, who was chuckeling and looking at Luna, who was slowly walkig towards them. Harry gave her a quick hug.  
  "I'll have to leave and sort some stuff out at the Ministry and just wanted to say bye." Harry explained. "Have fun, you two." He smiled friendly, and after Neville and Luna thanked him and told him good-bye, he went back to the Great Hall to disapparate with the Ministry wizards and witches, which left the two to be standing alone in the middle of the entrace hall again, hitting Neville with the reality again; That Luna liked him back.  
  The blonde girl stepped closer and took the boy's hand. "Do you want to have dinner with my dad and me?" She asked.  
A sad feeling overcame Neville. "I can't." He said. "I have to go back to my grandma, we want to go to St. Mungo's to visit Mom and Dad." he explained.  
  "Oh." Luna replied and squeezed his hand. "That's okay. But you can eat with us tomorrow, if you want to."  
  "Yes!" Neville began to smile again. "Yes, I'd love to!" And he put a simple kiss on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry there is no real kiss. But I'll write another oneshot probably. Maybe based on this one. Who knows.
> 
> Please give Kudos if you enjoyed :3 ly <3


End file.
